


Out of this World

by chiiyo86



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: When he accidentally enters the Briarwoods' room in Emon, Vax gets more than he bargained for. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labellementeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellementeuse/gifts).



> I can't believe that I was adamant in my offers for this exchange that I wouldn't write porn-focused prompts, but ended up writing one as a treat anyway. Oh, well. It's my first PWP ever, hope it turned out at least a little hot!

“Tut, tut, tut. You try and flee? I was merely asking a question. Come on, let’s discuss in more… private quarters.” The weight of Lord Briarwood’s hand slamming on his shoulder made Vax’s heart leap in his chest. “Don’t worry. You look delicious.”

He pulled an unresisting Vax inside as Lady Briarwood closed the door behind them. Vax still couldn’t move, held in place by whatever spell Lady Briardwood was using on him. 

“I’m just a guard, ma’am,” he tried again, going for his best impersonation of a dumb country boy who’d just made it to the city. “It was an honest mistake. I’m sorry, I swear. Please don’t tell anything to Uriel.”

Lord Briarwood said to his ear, “Don’t strain yourself, my boy. You’re intriguing, but not gifted with a silver tongue: what common guard, after all, would call the sovereign by name?”

 _Damn it._ If only Scanlan were here with him—he was the one with the top-notch bullshitting skills. If only any of his friends were here. What was the safe word they’d agreed on, again? 

“Dunno, sir. I’m sorry, sir. My Ma always harps on at me about not being respectful enough.”

Lord Briardwood chuckled, and the low rumbling sound made Vax’s stomach churn. He could feel that the man was trying to do something to him, to force himself into Vax’s mind, and it was all Vax could do to resist him. _Jenga! That’s right, ‘jenga’ was the word. Now if only I could find a way to say it without cluing them in._

“What do you say, my dear?” Lord Briarwood asked his wife. “What should we do with this one?”

Lady Briarwood smiled, and it looked very close to the charming expression she’d used all through dinner but with a slightly cruel edge to it. She stepped up to Vax and he found himself trapped between the two of them—Lord Briarwood’s solid, massive form at his back, and Lady Briarwood closing in on him with the grace and beauty of a feline approaching its prey. She was even more gorgeous up close, if possible, with her smooth pale skin, big velvety eyes and the deep red-golden hue of her hair.

She examined Vax with a critical eye. “He’s certainly pretty,” she said. “Not very bright, though, but maybe bright enough to know what’s best for him. Do you know what’s best for you, my sweet?”

Once again Vax could feel the strain of something prodding at his thoughts without finesse. Still hanging in by his metaphorical fingernails, he had enough presence of mind to figure that it would be best to let them believe they had him under their power, and hope that it would make them less vigilant.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And what is it?”

He blurted out the first thing he could think of. “You’re very pretty.”

She laughed. She had a crystal clear laughter, and she was now so near that he was able smell her perfume, something heady and exotic he couldn’t name. He didn’t know much about perfumes—neither his sister, nor Keyleth or Pike wore any—but this one was nice. It fit her, somehow.

“You’re a daring one,” Lord Briarwood said, his voice rich with amusement. His hand curled around Vax’s neck, and Vax swallowed hard, but Lord Briarwood didn’t put any pressure to the grip. The hand was just there, cool and smooth, as though feeling for Vax’s pulse. “You’re talking about my wife.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Vax said, his voice coming out squeaky and slightly breathless. “Meant no disrespect.”

“None taken, my dear boy.” Lord Briarwood’s breath tickled his cheek. Vax didn’t dare try and turn his head to see how close he was. “You’re right, after all: she is very pretty.”

Lady Briarwood laughed again, and she was now looking past Vax and at her husband—being deprived of her immediate attention was a relief, but it also left Vax feeling strangely bereft. 

“You’re a flatterer, my love,” she said, her eyes crinkling at the corner.

“I am merely speaking the truth. The most beautiful woman in the world. Isn’t she—what’s your name, boy?”

“Simon,” Vax said.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful woman in the world, Simon?”

“She is, sir,” Vax said, eager to answer a question where he didn’t have to figure out the best deception. 

How could he get out of here? The windows were too far away, and Lord Briarwood stood between him and the door. And that was without taking that damn spell into account—Vax tried to move his foot to see if it had started to wear off, but right then Lord Briarwood’s dug his fingers into his shoulder, hard enough to be painful.

“Not trying to get away, are you? We’ve barely even started. Now, where were we? Oh, right—we were discussing my wife’s beauty.” Lord Briarwood’s voice dropped suddenly, and the change in pitch caused a shiver to run up Vax’s spine. “Would you like to touch her?”

“I—” It felt like a trick question, one of those that had no good answer, and Vax found that his throat was too dry to get a whole sentence out.

“Aww, look at him,” Lady Briarwood said, lifting a hand to stroke Vax’s cheek. “The poor dear is trembling. Don’t be afraid, sweet boy. We’re going to take good care of you.” 

With her other hand she took hold of Vax’s wrist and brought his hand to her chest, letting it rest on one of her breasts.

“Ma-ma’am?” Vax stuttered. 

Shit, what was she doing? The embroidery on the dress gave a coarse feeling to the fabric, but the breast felt warm and firm beneath it. Lady Briarwood pressed her hand over Vax’s and made him draw circles on her breast until he could feel a hard nipple peak under his palm.

“Do you like it, Simon darling?” Lady Briarwood asked. There were specks of gold in the dark irises of her eyes, and it was beyond Vax’s willpower to look at anything else.

“I, um. It’s really nice, ma’am.”

“He’s very docile, isn’t he?” Lord Briarwood said. “He’s a good boy.”

The pressure inside Vax’s mind lifted up and Vax’s knees got weak from relief. Lord Briadwood circled Vax’s shoulders to keep him from falling over, and doing so pulled him against his chest. They probably believed that whatever Lord Briarwood had been trying to do to him had worked and that he was under their control, which was good, but Vax wasn’t sure how he could make it work to his advantage when Lord Briarwood’s arm around him made him feel like he was encased in stone. There was no way he could break that hold. He felt light-headed and shaky, like Lord Briarwood’s body was the only thing propping him up.

“I think the lad is a little overwhelmed, my love,” Lord Briarwood said. “Let’s get more comfortable.”

Together, Lord and Lady Briarwood dragged Vax to the wide bed at the center of the room. Vax felt like he was walking through a dream— _jenga, jenga, jenga_ —and the only things that felt real were the feeling of Lady Briarwood’s hand circling his wrist and Lord Briarwood’s hold on his shoulders. Lord Briarwood gave his chest a shove and he fell over the bed on his back. The mattress felt like heaven—definitely the best he’d ever lied on. The Briarwoods loomed over him, a couple of perfectly carved statues too beautiful to be real. They weren’t looking at him, though, but at each other, and seemed both lost in the contemplation of their respective spouse.

“Do you like your present, my dearest?” Lord Briarwood said to his wife, before taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers.

“Oh, Sylas. You know I always love your presents.”

They kissed, and to see them embraced was a vision such that it was impossible to look away. Lord Briarwood, strong and tall, his hands circling his wife’s slim waist; Lady Briarwood’s elegant long-fingered hand cupping the back of her husband’s neck; both of them, pale and dark, looking like something out of this world. It took a minute for the thought to make it to Vax’s brain that for the first time their focus wasn’t on him, and that they’d brought him closer to the window. It was the perfect occasion for him to maybe jump out of the window, try to escape, fucking _do_ something.

“Jenga,” he murmured as he moved to get up. “Jenga, goddamn it, jenga.”

“Oh, no, you don’t, dear,” Lady Briarwood said, holding her hand out. Vax found himself pinned to the bed, unable to move again, like an insect stuck in a spider’s web. “You’re my present and I’m not about to let you go yet.” She turned to her husband. “My love, would you care to help me with him?”

“With pleasure, my dear.”

Lord Briarwood climbed on the bed with Vax and manhandled him like a doll until Vax was nestled between his legs, resting against his broad chest. Lady Briarwood’s red-painted lips stretched into a smile as she looked down at them.

“What to do, what to do? Oh, so many options.”

“You could always get a taste for his cock, dear love.” Lord Briarwood pressed a hand between Vax’s legs, cupping his dick as though trying to get an idea of his size. Vax let out a strangled moan of protest, feeling himself get half-hard and sick with shame at the same time. “He seems to be getting in the mood.”

“You always have the best ideas, Sylas.”

Lady Briarwood buried her fingers into her hair and pulled at something. Waves of dark auburn cascaded on her shoulders and she discarded the pin that had held it together. She kneeled in front of Vax, and with the help of her husband pulled Vax’s breeches down on his hips. He closed his eyes, unable to deal with the evidence of his arousal, but the heat and wetness that suddenly engulfed his cock startled him into opening them again. Lady Briarwood’s lips were wrapped around his dick, head bobbing up and down, her hair falling like a curtain over one side of her face, and yet when she raised her eyes at him she gave him the look a queen gave a peasant or a stable boy, someone so beneath her attention that it felt like a gift that she could spare that much.

“Her mouth feels good, does it,” Lord Briarwood whispered to Vax’s ear, his lips coming very close to brushing the shell. His large hand pushed under Vax’s un-tucked shirt and started roaming over his chest. “Her cunt feels better, but you would have to be a very, very good boy to deserve entrance.”

“I—I—I’m not—I don’t,” Vax mumbled shakily, barely knowing what he was saying. His face felt on fire and his thighs were trembling. Lord Briarwood grazed a fingernail over a nipple just at the same time Vax’s dick hit the back of Lady Briarwood’s throat. Vax’s back arched as he muffled a whimper, completely lost to words.

“What were you saying, Simon?” asked Lord Briarwood with a dark chuckle. “Do you want us to stop?”

“Ah, I don’t—” _Yes_ , he thought. _No. Please_. “I don’t know!”

Lady Briarwood let go of his dick with a wet _plop_ , and she wiped her mouth in an impossibly elegant gesture. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, the color striking against her pale skin.

“How does he taste, my dear?” Lord Briardwood asked, and instead of answering Lady Briarwood leaned over Vax’s shoulder to kiss her husband. Wedged between the two, Vax couldn't do anything but listen to the sounds of them kissing. It was less tender than the previous kiss, but deeper and more passionate. Vax could feel Lord Briarwood’s erection poke at the small of his back, and he was so hard himself that it bordered on torture.

Lady Briarwood pulled away and said to her husband, “Don’t hold back on my account, my love. He may be my present, but everything always feels better when shared with you. Just don’t damage him too much.”

She went back to sucking Vax’s dick with renewed enthusiasm, and it distracted him enough that he didn’t even try to resist when Lord Briardwood forced his head to the side and pressed his lips over the sensitive skin of Vax’s throat. It was an almost chaste touch at first, but then it turned into an open-mouthed kiss, Lord Briarwood’s tongue following the path of Vax’s pulsating vein while at the same time his hand sank between Vax’s thighs and snaked past his balls. Torn between Lady Briarwood bringing him to climax, and the disturbing but no less arousing sensation of Lord Briadwood’s mouth and tongue on his neck, Vax didn’t have anything left in him to protest against the intrusive finger that Lord Briarwood rubbed against his asshole. His head lolled against Lord Briarwood’s shoulder, his mouth hung open as he panted for breath. He felt like he had relinquished all control over his body, like he was a puppet handled by the Briarwoods’ expert hands. Was it a spell? Was it mind-control? _Help me, someone help me._

Lord Briarwood’s finger slipped into him and he gasped helplessly. _No, don't—_ He wanted it out and he wanted more. The finger pumped in and out, in, out, in, driving him to mindless frenzy, and his hips rolled against his own volition trying to get it deeper, keep it longer. _Please, oh, please, please, please_. He felt a sharp jolt of pain on his neck, and, out of everything, it was that part that pushed him over the edge. Writhing through a weird mix of pleasure, pain and excruciating shame he came into Lady Briarwood’s mouth, unable to hold back a cry. 

At the same moment, the door exploded. Lady Briarwood got off of him and frowned at the gaping entrance, where stood Tiberius, robes billowing to an unnatural wind, and Percy holding Bad News in his hands, his face dark and thunderous. Fortunately Vex was nowhere in sight, because Vax couldn’t stand the idea of his beloved sister seeing him in the pitiful state he was now, boneless and flushed, with his clothes in disarray.

“Oh dear,” Lady Briarwood said with a sigh. “I so hate unwanted guests.”

Vax’s head spun madly and his neck pulsated with pain. He brought a hand to it and his fingers came back tainted with crimson. Had Lord Briarwood fucking _bitten_ him? What the hell was he? This was his last conscious thought before he promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> And then there's a fight. I didn't think it was relevant to the fic, which is just about the porn, and I thought it would have broken the mood to write the ensuing battle so I didn't. :)


End file.
